


Firebolts For Friends

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a gift for Ron. Bestie fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebolts For Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dialogue Prompt Challenge
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Aren't you going to say anything?"
> 
> "I... I just... woah!"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I... I just... woah!" Ron stammered, looking at the broomstick in front of him. "I... I can't take this."

"Of course you can, mate, I bought it for you." Harry grinned back, staring at the redhead, enjoying his shock, it wasn't often that he was able to shock the elder boy.

"But, Harry, I can't, it cost too much." Ron began only to be interrupted by Harry putting his hand over his mouth.

"It means nothing, money means nothing, okay?" Harry spoke quietly, "You're my friend, I got you a gift, a simple gift between friends."

Ron just shook his head, staring at the broom with barely disguised glee on his face, "Mum isn't going to be happy."

"Let me worry about your mum." Harry smiled, he knew that he could get Mrs. Weasley to see it his way. "Besides with you on that broom there is no way we can lose the house cup. I promised it to McGonagall, I don't dare not getting it for her."

Ron grimaced at the thought, McGonagall was worse than him when it came to Quiddich. He touched the handle of the new Firebolt that still lay in its case, before smiling. He turned to Harry, "Last one down to the orchard is something slimy."

With that he grabbed the broom from its case and ran for the door leaving a bemused Harry behind him. It only took Harry a second to realise what he had said before he grabbed his broom, opened the window, mounted his Firebolt and flew straight out the window towards the orchard, determined to beat Ron there.


End file.
